A Golden night
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Si Blaise avait eu un chapeau sur la tête, il aurait fait une révérence à son meilleur ami. Puis il aurait embrassé ses chaussures. Et il aurait nettoyé les dites chaussures avec les pans de sa chemise de luxe.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Temps Humains.

 **Personnages** : Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter; Blaise Zabini; Ginny Weasley; Ronald Weasley; O.C; Millicent Bulstrode; Luna Lovegood; Pansy Parkinson.

 **Rating** : Tout public.

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Notes** : Bashing!Weasley

* * *

Les légères notes de piano s'élevaient et les danseurs évoluaient avec grâce sur l'immense piste de la salle de bal. La Grande Salle de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il y'avait de l'or du sol au plafond. Des lustres vénitiens en cristal et en or étaient suspendus et toisaient arrogamment la foule de leur hauteur.

Des pas coordonnés. Des pirouettes. Les effluves de parfum se répandaient au gré des mouvements, tantôt secs, tantôt souples. Le tout dans un parfait ordre. D'ailleurs, tout était parfaitement ordonné. Du sol au plafond, en passant bien évidemment par les chignons de ses dames, et les chaussures de marque de ses sieurs.

Pour un être vivant ayant vécu un siècle plus tôt, cette image pouvait se rapprocher inévitablement du stéréotype du paradis des artifices -exit les perruques et les robes à froufrous du passé-. Pour Blaise Zabini, il avait juste envie que cette mascarade se termine au plus vite pour ne faire qu'un avec sa couette.

Et maintenant?, pensa Blaise en sirotant tranquillement son Rosée, adossé nonchalamment à un quelconque pilier dans la salle. Était-il condamné à subir à jamais l'agression visuelle que constituait l'absence totale de couleur vestimentaire chez tous ces gens réunis?

 _Je ne verrais jamais ça en Italie, ça c'est sûr ! Pas un pour sauver les autres ici ! Partout. Du gris. Du noir. Du blanc. Santa Maria ! Même du vert-grisâtre._

Il grimaça de dégoût et termina rapidement son verre pour se redonner contenance.

 _Ces anglais..._

Bien sûr, tout ce beau monde se devait d'être impeccable sobrement. Même lui, dans son costume sur mesure. Parce qu'ils étaient tous là à la demande du grand Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Il desserra sa cravate rouge sang qui détonait allégrement avec son costume de luxe noir signé Giorgio Armani.

 _Hé hé. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vieille marque de luxe italienne, pour un jeune et fringant millionnaire italien ? Les moldus ont décidément plus de goût que Draco ne leur en donne du crédit..._

Blaise avait reçu une lettre, 3 mois plus tôt, l'invitant à Poudlard pour une énorme réunion d'anciens élèves pour le réveillon de Noël. 10 ans après la guerre, apparemment le Sauveur avait eu envie de revoir certaines têtes et s'assurer du bien-être de tout le monde.

 _Enfin... ceux qui ont survécu à ces 10 ans._

Il y'avait tellement de gens qui manquaient à l'appel. La plupart avait quitté le monde sorcier à la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient voulu tenter une vie "normale". Blaise aussi y avait pensé à l'époque, après avoir perdu sa mère. Mais il avait résisté. Draco avait besoin de lui. Et honnêtement... lui aussi avait besoin du blond.

Le noir soupira en se massant les tempes de sa main libre. On ne déclinait pas une invitation de Harry James Potter sans se faire mal voir par la suite. Pas si on avait été un mangemort.

Surtout quand on a été un ancien mangemort.

C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Blaise était présent ce soir. Et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Draco l'était également, Blaise en était entièrement convaincu.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout l'air d'être de meilleure humeur que lui. Le noir sourit mauvaisement, content de ne pas être le seul à souffrir de la situation.

Une grimace identique leur passa sur le visage en voyant Harry Potter accompagné de sa femme -officiellement depuis 6 années- s'approcher d'eux en saluant sans s'attarder les personnes sur leur chemin.

Harry portait également un costume noir de jais -comme la moitié de la population masculine de la Grande Salle- et une cravate verte qui complimentait à merveille ses yeux couleur forêt.

 _Fini les robes de sorciers qui faisaient quatre fois sa taille... Ah, le bon vieux temps..._

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés que par le passé mais Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette fois-ci cela ne traduisait pas une intense activité sexuelle "pré bal" avec la "plus-si-jeune-que-ça" Weasley. Blaise reconnut qu'il était très élégant. Aucune mèche ne dépassait. Il brillait pratiquement comme un sou neuf. Les yeux noirs se posèrent ensuite sur la femme debout à ses côtés.

 _Elle est toujours aussi rousse. Beurk._

Blaise vit du coin de son œil Draco essayer de retenir une grimace de dégoût devant celle qu'il appelait toujours "la fille Weasley" ou "Weaslette" tout simplement. La rouquine portait une robe si extravagante que Blaise cligna une fois des yeux pour bien saisir les contours de l'étoffe rose pâle enroulée autour de sa silhouette en courbe de maman. Un décolleté moulant et plongeant -Ô combien plongeant!- descendait en une chute libre vertigineuse jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, affichant en partie la sinuosité de sa poitrine pleine. La robe se terminait à partir de là, par des tissus -et des tissus!- de voile, la recouvrant comme un emballage cadeau jusqu'à ses escarpins.

 _Sortir de la pauvreté ne lui a décidément pas fait du bien..._

Blaise sut que Draco pensait la même chose. Ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre pensait. Un regard discret et complice confirma sa pensée.

 _Au moins on pourra se moquer de la robe plus tard... Elle aime décidément trop attirer les regards..._

Mais Blaise avait envie de partir. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à parler pour la première fois depuis 8 ans à un Harry Potter nostalgique et à sa harpie de femme.

― Malfoy, Zabini, salua Harry, un sourire en coin principalement adressé à Draco, sur ses lèvres.  
― Potter, le salua Blaise en retour.  
― Harry, répondit simplement Draco en prenant une gorgée de son champagne. Tu as fait un terrible effort vestimentaire ce soir...  
― Hermione ne voulait pas que je fasse tâche, tu as vu?, rit Harry de bon cœur face à son associé depuis 3 ans.

Après la guerre, Draco avait sagement investi dans plusieurs domaines du ministère avec l'argent qu'il avait reçu à sa majorité. Chaque année qui passa fit augmenter sa fortune à un tel point que Blaise regrette même aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir eu autant de flair que son ami à l'époque. Après ses études en diplomatie du monde Sorcier, il y'avait 3 ans de cela, le blond avait instantanément été contacté par nul autre que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Potter en personne, afin de jouer le rôle d'ambassadeur entre les divers pays du monde magique. Nul besoin de dire que la surprise passée, Draco avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. La hache de guerre avait été définitivement enterrée ce jour-là.

Blaise retint de justesse un bâillement lorsqu'il vit Ginny rouler des yeux à la mention du nom "interdit".

― Ah, et Granger?, demanda Blaise pour le plaisir d'ennuyer la rousse. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus longtemps que toi, Potter.

Et c'était vrai. Fraîchement sorti de la guerre, le Trio avait fait les gros titres pendant 6 mois environ avant qu'on ne se concentre uniquement sur Le Survivant et son amourette avec la Weasley. Un an et demi plus tard, Blaise avait appris par la presse que Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés... et pas gentiment. Draco avait fait la remarque qu'il pensait que les deux finiraient inévitablement mariés. Il n'y avait pas de Ronald Weasley sans Hermione Granger, et vice-versa.

Depuis cette fameuse rupture explosive dont personne ne connaissait officiellement le motif, le trio s'était définitivement brisé. Ce fut à présent Ron et Harry, ou Hermione et Harry.

C'était tout.

La famille Weasley avait pris le parti de leur membre, bien évidemment, mais Blaise avait pensé à l'époque -et le pensait toujours!- qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche. Hermione était juste ... parfaite. Même Draco l'avait avoué. Donc la faute devait sans aucun doute provenir du roux. Blaise en était curieux.

Très curieux.

― Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes, répondit Harry, un air boudeur sur ses lèvres, pourtant conscient de la moue dédaigneuse sur le visage de sa femme.

C'est tellement évident que Weaslette meurt de jalousie... Elle s'est contentée d'avoir médiocrement ses ASPICS afin de pouvoir s'occuper à plein temps de son statut de petite-amie du Survivant. Elle s'est débrouillée pour l'épouser et lui faire deux enfants pour être sûre d'être présente dans sa vie, et sur son testament, quoiqu'il puisse arriver... Alors qu'Hermione a eu des diplômes sur des diplômes.

 _Et maintenant, elle est le bras droit de Potter au ministère... Aïe.._.

L'animosité de Ginny n'avait pour source que la jalousie, Blaise en était sûr. Déjà à l'époque, il était évident que la rousse aurait voulu vivre les aventures du Trio à la place d'Hermione. Le problème entre son frère et la brune n'avait clairement été qu'un prétexte pour laisser libre court à son sentiment refoulé.

― Je l'ai envoyé chez les russes... vous saviez qu'elle arrive à parler russe et hongrois maintenant? Cette fille est tout simplement formidable!, termina Harry d'un air entièrement satisfait et fier.

 _Oups, Potter... Ta femme te lance des éclairs avec son regard._

― Elle n'est pas encore mariée à son âge, c'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de temps à perdre dans ses livres, dit méchamment Ginny.

Draco leva un sourcil et un sourire moqueur détestable se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

― Ce n'est pas l'objectif de tout le monde de finir femme au foyer, Weasley, susurra le blond avec malice.

Si Blaise avait eu un chapeau sur la tête, il aurait fait une révérence à son meilleur ami.

Puis il aurait embrassé ses chaussures.

Et il aurait nettoyé les chaussures avec sa chemise.

 _Draco... Tu aurais totalement pu être mon genre si tu étais une fille... s'en est effrayant..._

― Comment oses-tu?, s'indigna brusquement Ginny, le rouge aux joues, les poings serrés.  
― Allons, allons, tempéra Blaise d'un air amusé. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'Hermione a de plus grands rêves que la majorité des filles, c'est tout.  
― Zabini, le prévint Harry, exaspéré par le jeu des hommes.

Mais les deux serpentards avaient déjà atteint leur objectif: clouer le bec à la mégère. Blaise sourit en coin, finit son deuxième verre de la soirée, et le posa sur un plateau volant qui passait à proximité. Harry et Draco se lancèrent dans une conversation sur la politique -ce qui n'intéressait pas du tout le noir-. Plusieurs fois au cours de la conversation, le nom d'Hermione fit surface au grand damne de Ginny qui grognait fortement. Ronald Weasley fit son entrée accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête, une mannequin irlandaise lambda avec une plastique de rêve mise en avant dans une robe des plus légères.

Blaise pria Merlin et les 3 Muses pour que le couple ne les voient pas mais ils les repérèrent facilement et se joignirent à eux. Ron salua le couple marié et ignora délibérément les deux Serpentards ce qui fit soupirer Harry.

 _Quelle immaturité..._

Blaise ne retint pas sa moue dégoûtée devant le rouquin. Ce dernier le remarqua et lança des piques venimeuses dans la conversation à son encontre. Blaise avait juste envie de lui répondre très brutalement, mais Ron avait de l'influence derrière ses airs stupides. Le serpentard n'était pas aussi riche que Draco -ce qui lui aurait assuré de pouvoir vivre quotidiennement comme un roi pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne vivrait en réalité et ce quoiqu'il puisse arriver-. Il humait distraitement à chaque tentative du Weasley de lui arracher une réponse qui les mènerait à une joute verbale.

― Tu es bien silencieux, Zabini, cracha Ron, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Je n'aurais pas parié dessus, il paraît que les italiens parlent beaucoup d'habitude. Je l'ai toujours mis sur le compte de votre sang chaud.  
― Donc, Weasley, tu te lances vraiment dans le racisme maintenant?, remarqua tranquillement Draco. Je n'ai jamais cru aux articles de Star Magazine, mais si tu te mets à leur prouver qu'ils peuvent en effet avoir des suspicions quant à ton intégrité...

Ron s'étouffa dans son rire moqueur et vérifia que personne n'avait entendu le commentaire du blond.

 _Draco... si j'étais une fille, je te réserverais une gâterie spéciale pour après..._

Un article avait paru un mois plus tôt, accusant Ron -accessoirement le Président du Comité de Quidditch-, de racisme dans les sélections. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que même s'il était con -très con même- le rouquin n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ne serait-ce qu'au nom du Quidditch, sa plus grande passion.

 _Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette arme contre lui, franchement? Son regard paniqué est très rigolo... je peux m'y habituer..._

Blaise regarda avec amusement Draco qui savourait son petit effet avec une délectation à peine voilée. Ron ne parla plus de peur qu'une parole malencontreuse n'atteigne les oreilles avides de potin des personnes autour.

Le noir voulait juste rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de rester debout à écouter Harry et Draco débattre de la prochaine loi à voter et qui faisait débat. Cependant, bien éduqué comme il l'est, l'éducation des Zabini veut, il fera bonne figure ce soir, rira aux blagues –quelques peu déplacées de quelques hauts cadres qui colleraient Draco pour obtenir des miettes de son immense fortune-, reprendra certainement quatre ou cinq verres de trop, puis il finira la soirée, seul, dans son grand lit douillet.

 _Vraiment. Quoi de mieux ?_

Dans un moment d'extrême ennui, il chercha ses anciens compagnons de dortoir des yeux. Il réussit à trouver Marcus Flint -récemment transféré en Bulgarie comme Attrapeur-. Pansy Parkinson était debout plus loin, son ombre –et c'est peu de le dire-, Millicent Bulstrode, fidèlement en retrait derrière elle, les deux riant faussement à une anecdote sûrement lancée par le grand homme brun qu'il sembla reconnaître pendant un instant. Un employé du ministère? Blaise le reconnut distraitement.

 _Gryffondor? Serdaigle? Quelque chose comme ça..._

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier un nom, quel qu'il soit, car ceci était la base même de la diplomatie enseignée aux sangs purs dès leur bas âge. Son regard croisa celui de Pansy et elle lui fit un sourire en coin qui serra sa gorge instantanément et le secoua comme le secouerait un séisme. Il vit alors la jeune femme s'excuser auprès de son interlocuteur et se diriger vers eux, Millicent sur ses talons. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Millicent et sa robe de sorcière noire et terne faisaient presque tâche à côté de la sublime déesse en face de lui.

Pansy était faite pour porter du Elie Saab. Elle avait choisi de s'habiller à la mode, c'est à dire "moldu", pour la soirée, contrairement à son acolyte qui était plus traditionnelle. Le blanc de sa robe ressortait vivement parmi les couleurs sombres de la majorité des vêtements dans la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe en dentelle et à manches longues. Ses épaules ressortaient finement et la ceinture reposant finement autour de ses hanches lui traçait une silhouette dont il eut du mal à détourner les yeux. Une fente placée de manière artistique, rendait le tout beaucoup plus captivant. Surtout lorsqu'au gré des pas de la jeune femme quelques millimètres de peau se faisaient apercevoir. Blaise ne sut quoi faire.

Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, 5 ans plus tôt. Parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour lui dire -ordonner- d'arrêter ses études de journalisme dans le monde moldu -dur de trouver une université magique tolérante envers la fille qui a faillit livrer leur Héros à Voldemort-.

Parce qu'il était amoureux et qu'il voulait qu'elle lui donne des enfants immédiatement. Et qu'elle s'occupe de ses enfants par la suite. Il voulait qu'elle devienne une femme au foyer.

D'être ce qu'il reprochait à Ginny d'être.

 _Je suis tellement hypocrite. Peut-être est-ce moi qui suis jaloux que Potter ait eu ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir..._

Les deux filles arrivèrent et Blaise vit Ginny lever son nez hautainement. Sûrement rêve-t-elle d'avoir une silhouette aussi "parfaite" que Pansy.

― Weasley, Potter, Draco... Blaise, termina-t-elle en plongeant son regard droit dans le sien.  
― Pansy, tu t'embellis un peu plus chaque jour, dit Draco, faussement dragueur. Les reflets or de la Salle sur ta robe te vont naturellement au teint, très chère.

Pansy éclata de rire devant l'éloquence particulière de leur ami commun. La voix rauque de la jeune femme donna des mini frissons à l'homme noir. Blaise se rendit compte, avec un immense désespoir, que son verre était déjà vide.

* * *

Il riait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il savait encore moins à quoi, mais Draco Malfoy riait. Et pas de ces petits rires aussi discrets que superficiels dont s'affublaient toutes les personnes issues de la haute société. Mais d'un rire grave travaillé durant des années et des années pour réussir à tromper son interlocuteur, et pourquoi pas tout un auditoire, pour lui faire croire qu'il était unique, que dis-je, Le roi de l'humour. Une vaste étendue d'inutilités néanmoins nécessaires. Sinon, on pensait bien que Draco Malfoy -il insistait!-, le seul de son nom, ne se serait jamais abaissé à laisser filtrer la plus infime trace d'émotion sur son joli visage pâle. Il se détourna légèrement pour vérifier que son ami, Blaise, était bien à ses côtés. Bien entendu, il était toujours là, fidèle à son poste, un rictus mi- amusé mi- exténué sur le visage, un verre de Riche bourg Grand Cru à la main et l'autre dans la poche de son costume noir Armani.

Pourtant, Blaise était étonnamment silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Pansy. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, mais le fait qu'ils se dévoraient du regard sans s'adresser la parole énervait grandement Draco.

Et peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'une certaine Gryffondor se faisait désirer.

Surtout ça, pour être totalement honnête.

Quoique les gens puissent penser, même lui, Draco Malfoy, n'avait plus vu la jeune femme depuis 7 ans. Approximativement aux alentours de l'année suivant sa rupture avec le plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

Parce que l'emmerdeuse -comme l'appelait souvent Draco- avait déposé à l'époque une requête à la Justice Magique afin que ni son visage, ni son nom, ni elle-même en tant que personne physique et morale d'ailleurs, ne soit ne serait-ce qu'afficher ou mentionner dans un quelconque article. Comme la sorcière devait commencer son parcours d'Avocat Magique sous la tutelle du Ministère -favoritisme sous-entendu, toujours selon Draco-, on ne lui avait pas refusé cette requête. En bref, si elle ne voulait pas te voir, il était sûr que tu ne la verrais pas.

On aurait pensé qu'avec son rôle actif depuis 3 ans au ministère, ils auraient eu l'occasion de se revoir. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hermione était le bras droit du Ministre de la Magie alias Harry James Potter. C'est ainsi que 7 ans plus tard, personne, en dehors de Harry et de quelques associés à l'étranger, ne l'avait vu. Draco y comprit.

Elle n'était pas un bras droit ordinaire. Harry l'envoyait dans tout et partout pour négocier les termes de tous les contrats qui entraient et sortaient du ministère. Sacré Potter! Il avait été salement traumatisé par la fois où fraîchement nommé Ministre, les Conservateurs avaient réussi à lui faire inconsciemment signer une loi attestant que flirter dans l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait rapporter 6 jours de prison et une amende. Peu était de dire qu'ils avaient regretté amèrement d'avoir voulu douiller le Survivant, le pensant naïf. Parce que mine de rien Harry avait passé 5 ans à se former pour cette tâche.

Draco but une gorgée de son verre et constata qu'il était à présent vide. Celui de Harry, Blaise, Ron, et de Pansy également. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'éloigner quelques minutes.

 _Même si je dois rapporter un verre à la belette mâle..._

― Je vous prends un autre verre, Messieurs?, demanda Draco d'un ton intéressé trompeur.  
― Je suis une fille, Dray!, s'exclama Pansy en roulant des yeux devant le sourire en coin taquin du blond.  
― Ah, Pansy, douce Pansy, pardonnes-moi cet abus de langage... la société l'a voulu ainsi, soupira-t-il tragiquement tout en arrachant presque les verres des mains des concernés.

― Ah, Malfoy, ce n'est pas la peine... on peut juste claquer des doigts et un verre apparaît-, commença Harry.

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se précipita vers la table où résidait les verres et les boissons. Il crut entendre le rire de Blaise.

Oui, c'était définitivement Blaise.

Bientôt ils passeraient à table et la pièce se métamorphoserait en une salle à manger plus que luxueuse. Poudlard avait toujours été empreint de surprises. Le seront-ils encore ce soir?

Le Serpentard grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante contre une Hermione Granger toujours absente ces derniers temps lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

― La soirée est belle... ne penses-tu pas ?, demanda la jeune femme blonde d'une voix cristalline, en se saisissant d'un verre.  
― Si, finit-il par répondre d'un air absent toutefois. Luna Lovegood?  
― C'est bien moi, rit doucement la femme.

Elle était belle. Très belle même. Et elle avait définitivement changé. Elle portait une robe taillée "à la moldu" un zeste osée, qui dessinait sa silhouette délicieusement. La longue robe rose se terminait en une cascade originale, montrant que son côté extraverti existait toujours, mais en plus élégant. Et élégante, elle l'était!  
Les humains évoluaient vraiment au fil du temps, se dit Draco. Ginny avait succombé à la jalousie, Harry n'était plus le gamin stupide qu'il était.  
Même cet abruti de Weasley a changé... mais en pire. Ses pensées convergèrent une fois de plus vers Hermione. Que faisait-elle? Avait-elle autant changé que ses camarades?

― Regarde Draco, elle est là, lui chuchota Luna à l'oreille.

Il se tendit et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes.

 _De quoi parle-t-elle? Qui est là?_

― Hermione est là, répéta la jolie blonde, un sourire doux au bord des lèvres.  
― ... Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander "comment", n'est-ce pas?, demanda Draco en soupirant de défaite.  
Le rire qui suivit le fit rire à son tour. Il est des gens qui irradiaient tellement de joie de vivre, que cela se communiquait aux autres également. Luna était comme un rayon de soleil qui te taquinait le bout du nez en été. Timide, mais bon et réchauffant.  
― Bonne chance, lui chuchota-t-elle en s'en allant dans un mouvement de sa robe volatile.

Draco la contempla s'éloigner. Si la Gryffondor ne l'obsédait pas depuis des années et des années, il se serait laissé tenter par un petit grain de folie.

Il arrangea sa cravate, se lança un sort informulé de "bonne haleine" et inspira profondément. Il fit une pause et se tourna pour tomber directement dans les yeux caramels d'Hermione.

Choc.

― Bonsoir Malfoy, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié comment parler. Elle ne dit plus rien et se contenta de le fixer sans piper mot. Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla se reprendre et elle lui fit un deuxième sourire qui stoppa momentanément son cœur.

― Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, lui dit-elle, taquine, sans se formaliser de son manque de réactivité.

Draco vit son épaule délicieusement nue s'éloigner dans la foule. Inconsciemment, il était sur ses pas, un unique verre en main, les autres oubliés sur la table derrière lui. Á mi-chemin, elle se retourna à moitié pour vérifier qu'il la suivait bel et bien, puis elle lui fit un sourire en coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses rouge bordeaux qui le fit complètement perdre ses fonctions cognitives.

 _Je suis foutu..._

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

.

.

à suivre...

* * *

 **Ceci est un two-shots.**

 **N/A** : Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai une question pour vous :-) Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'idée de mettre Hermione avec ce bon vieux Ronald dans le canon original ? XD Parce que j'aime beaucoup Ron mais je pense qu'Hermione ne s'épanouira pas assez avec lui :-/ D'autre peuvent penser aussi que c'est justement de ce côté léger dont à besoin Hermione pour se "détendre". Après, j'aimerais avoir vos arguments aussi :-p Ce n'est que ma vision des choses après tout :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième et dernier chapitre :-) Enjoy.

 **Lisez! Lisez! Lisez!**

J'écoutais l'Original SoundTrack "Amnesia" tiré du drama coréen Goblin. Wow. Je le recommande, surtout pour la partie où Hermione reverra Ronald et Ginevra. Je suis choquée par la justesse des notes. C'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais faire ressentir dans ce chapitre plein de tension et de flashback explicatifs!

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Merci d'avoir lu! Merci d'avoir lu!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Relance des passions.**

* * *

Hermione était en retard. Très en retard. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer d'expliquer au traducteur qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'exprimer en russe avec le ministre de la magie de la Russie... ce qui ne l'avait tout de même pas empêché de traduire/répéter chacune de ses phrases déjà prononcées en russe.

 _Je suppose qu'il faut bien gagner sa vie..._

La brune soupira en retenant l'envie urgente qui la saisit de se frapper le visage avec la paume de sa main. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir certaines faces. Deux en particulier. Deux visages qu'elle avait pu éviter pendant 7 années. Ronald et Ginevra Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait déjà marre avant de les affronter. Oui, "affronter". Parce qu'elle sentait un affrontement se profiler. Il y aurait vraisemblablement des paroles violentes ce soir-là.

 _Quelle idée! Franchement, Harry..._

Elle entra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de vérifier une dernière fois son maquillage. Elle avait juste envie d'en finir et de s'en aller avec le moins de séquelles possibles. Elle repéra le "groupe" très facilement. Des regards supposés _discrets_ étaient lancés régulièrement de leur côté. Hermione s'étonna de voir les Serpentards en grande discussion avec Harry. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait Harry, Ginny, Ron, une superbe brune accrochée au bras du roux, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et une fille qu'elle pensa être Millicent Bulstrode.

Son regard navigua dans la pièce et elle repéra un groupe de professeurs encerclant un Severus Snape qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'être jeté en pâture à un loup garou. Sans jeu de mot. Remus Lupin semblait s'amuser de sa situation, un sourire animal au coin des lèvres. Le regard charbon du maître des potions et celui noisette de son ancienne élève se croisèrent et il hocha simplement la tête en guise de salutation, l'ignorant superbement par la suite.

 _C'est tout? Après 7 ans sans savoir si j'étais réellement en vie ou si ce n'était qu'une rumeur? Je suppose qu'on ne se refait pas..._

Hermione soupira et se décida à entrer pleinement dans la salle. Des gens se tournèrent petit à petit au fil de son avancée. Ils murmurèrent entre eux mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle vit un duo aux cheveux blonds dans un coin de la pièce et elle reconnut instantanément Luna, son amie de toujours. La robe de cette dernière était aussi superbe qu'originale. Elles s'étaient toujours écrites malgré la distance et la brune savait qu'elle avait une confidente sûre en la blonde.

 _Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un? Qui est-ce? Que-... Malfoy?!_

Et dire qu' elle pensait avoir vu le plus beau fessier du monde... Elle s'en voulut presque d'avoir pensé ça de son ancien persécuteur. Puis elle se rappela qu'il travaillait lui aussi avec Harry depuis 3 ans environ. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas le croiser même s'ils travaillaient tous les deux au ministère sous les ordres direct du Survivant.

Elle vit Luna la regarder, lui faire un clin d'œil et souffler un mot à Draco dans ses oreilles. Ce dernier se figea ce qui piqua la curiosité de la brune. Elle se décida à s'approcher tandis que les deux blonds discutaient. Elle vit le départ dramatique de Luna et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'âge ne faisait que du bien à la fille aux idées si déconcertantes. Luna s'était assagie... et ça lui allait bien. Ce qui la ramena à la seconde tête blonde qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Luna pour qu'il ait l'air si troublé?

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres -respectables- derrière Draco. Ce dernier était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle le vit arranger sa cravate et prendre une forte inspiration. Ensuite, il se tourna avant de se figer, son regard bleu-gris tombant droit dans le sien.

Cela pouvait paraître très cliché de le dire, mais Hermione fut immédiatement transportée hors de la salle, sur un navire de pirate tanguant sur des eaux troubles durant une tempête violente. Elle ne voyait que du gris. Son aftershave avait une odeur de santal qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'humer discrètement.

Il n'avait ni l'air arrogant, ni prétentieux, ni méchant comme par le passé. Il était même habillé "en moldu" dans un costume cravate cintré qui lui allait bien. Elle décida qu'il avait sûrement changé pour le bien. Hermione s'arma alors de son sourire le plus doux.

― Bonsoir, Malfoy, dit la Gryffondor en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'être figé. Elle prit son temps pour le regarder sommairement. Ses traits aristocratiques n'avaient pas changé. Son nez était toujours aussi droit, ses pommettes toujours aussi hautes. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses. Mais les contours de son visage s'étaient affinés, sa mâchoire était néanmoins devenue forte.

 _Il est devenu très beau... Les photos dans les magazines sont loin de la réalité._

Hermione ne cachait pas qu'elle lisait les magazines "people" du monde sorcier, le plus célèbre étant Sorcière Hebdo. Draco y était élu comme l'homme le plus sexy du mois très régulièrement. Elle se rappellera à jamais du corps de rêve de Charlie Weasley en couverture de l'édition Mars et Avril.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait développé une aversion pour les Weasley mais le temps guérissait les blessures. Elle n'avait pas bien prit leur trahison mais elle vivait relativement bien, loin d'eux.

 _Et ça ne pouvait pas durer, bien sûr! Oh Harry... s'il n'était pas aussi mignon je lui aurais fait manger des nattos au petit déjeuner au ministère. Et j'aurais jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir sa propre haleine... contrairement aux autres._

La jeune femme se reprit et lui sourit à nouveau. Elle voulait lui demander ce que Luna lui avait murmuré avec un sourire si complice. Mais elle s'estima déjà heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas déjà mis à l'insulter. Il avait autant changé que ce qu'Harry lui avait suggéré...

― Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, se contenta-t-elle de dire, joueuse, en s'en allant.

Elle sentit son regard transpercer son dos, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait bel et bien. Elle le trouva mignon avec son verre à la main, la suivant comme un petit chiot avec un air complètement perdu. Elle lui sourit en coin et continua sa route vers leur cercle d'"amis" communs.

Elle vit le moment exact où Blaise la vit s'approcher derrière les deux couples et les deux amies de Serpentard. Il sourit galamment et s'avança sous les regards interrogateurs de ses interlocuteurs qui n'avaient pas encore pris conscience de sa présence.

― Granger, susurra-t-il en lui baisant délicatement le dessus de sa main. Quelle beauté... Puis-je me montrer franc avec toi au risque de heurter tes sentiments?

― Bien sûr, s'amusa Hermione en le regardant un brin curieuse.

Les manières de Blaise l'amusait grandement.

― Alors excuse ma franchise, mais tu es devenue très belle. N'est-ce pas, Draco?

― Oui, ne put que souffler ce dernier.

C'était vrai. Qui était-il pour nier que les années avaient été tendres avec elle? Hermione savait qu'elle était devenue "belle". Plus respectable que lors de ses années d'étude. Elle entrait dans les critères de beauté de la société, et ses amants la complimentait assez pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle avait changé son style vestimentaire et ses manières après avoir pris du recul suite à sa rupture avec Ron.

Ce dernier la regardait, impassible. Elle en fut surprise. Peut-être était-il enfin devenu mature... Mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas -ou pas aussi facilement du moins- son comportement dégoûtant. D'un côté, s'il avait réellement changé et décidé de faire amende honorable, il aurait eu le respect de ne pas s'afficher avec une autre femme avant de lui demander pardon.

 _Oui... ce serait trop beau d'avoir de simples excuses du grand Ronald Weasley et de sa plus-si-pauvre-du-tout famille..._

Elle se retint de soupirer devant cette attitude hautaine qui l'avait poussé à couper les ponts totalement avec la plupart des "héros de guerre Weasley". Charlie et l'unique jumeau restant étaient des exceptions. Elle leur envoyait occasionnellement des lettres et des colis avec des cadeaux qu'elle trouvait qui leur correspondait dans les pays qu'elle visitait.

― Granger, la salua Pansy en souriant poliment. Je dois dire que tu vieillis comme du cru de qualité...

― Je reconnais que je ne t'ai reconnu que grâce à Blaise, ajouta Millicent semblant agréablement surprise.

― Parkinson, Bulstrode, si vous continuez vos compliments ma tête ne pourra plus passer la porte à la fin de la soirée, rit elle en dévoilant de belles dents blanches superbement alignées.

C'en fut trop pour Ginny apparemment...

― Ça changera de Poudlard, au moins ce n'est plus la tonne de livres que tu lisais qui te monteras à la tête, lança la femme d'un air faussement désintéressé.

Il y eut un silence emplit d'un malaise profond au sein du groupe.

 _Ridicule..._

Hermione vit presque cette pensée traverser tous les visages aux alentours. Elle savait que la rousse ne supportait pas sa proximité avec son mari. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute d'Hermione si Ginny n'avait pas le cœur pur qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait -Harry y compris-. Hermione ne se leurrait pas. Elle savait que c'était de la jalousie en pure et dure forme. Elle l'avait supporté pendant les 2 ans que sa relation avec Ron avait duré. Elle se faisait même discrète lorsque Ginny lançait des piques faussement innocentes auxquelles tout le monde riait de bon cœur.

Mais Hermione avait grandi. Elle n'était pas venue pour passer un réveillon où elle serait une victime passive aux mains des Weasley. Sa docilité avait disparu le jour où elle avait découvert son petit ami nu comme un ver dans son fauteuil avec la belle Lavande Brown en lingerie plus que fine.

 _Et putain, ce n'est qu'une sale gosse pourrie gâtée!_

― Bonsoir Ginevra, dit Hermione en grimaçant légèrement par la suite. Je sais que je m'y prends très tard mais mes félicitations pour tes ASPICS. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger une lettre, nous avions des entretiens individuels au ministère à l'époque...

L'assemblée parut se stupéfier. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco crut fermement que Blaise était sur le point de sortir une bague de nulle part pour demander à la brune de l'épouser.

La Hermione qu'ils connaissaient ne se défendait jamais, peu importe la blague ou le commentaire désagréable lui étant adressé. Elle souriait ou s'en allait carrément. Mais elle ne répondait au grand jamais. Hermione renifla faussement et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

Harry toussota en voyant le visage de sa femme devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Ron, aussi rouge que sa sœur, s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quelque chose lorsqu'Harry coupa court à la conversation dégénérative.

― Je suppose que maintenant que tu es là on peut se mettre à table, 'Mione, essaya de motiver le Ministre.

― Je ne ferais pas semblant d'être contente d'être ici, Harry, lui dit clairement Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pansy et Blaise ricanèrent au même moment, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. La femme aux bras de Ron sentit la tension et essaya de se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

― Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Va-t'en, lança sèchement Ron en faisant un pas vers Hermione. Puisque tu es une spécialiste!

― Ron, le prévint Harry avec sa voix de no-nonsense-me.

― Je suis là parce que j'ai choisi de l'être, je suis là pour Harry, dit-elle en regardant Ron avec pitié.

― Laisse Harry en dehors de ça!, s'exclama Ginny, s'attirant de regards curieux.

― Et arrêtes de faire comme si je ne t'avais pas présenté des excuses!, ajouta le frère de celle-ci.

Hermione se demanda comment cette famille se débrouillait toujours pour se faire passer pour la victime. Si elle n'avait pas été directement mêlée à l'affaire, elle les aurait applaudit. Elle se rappela que les prétendues "excuses" étaient venues en une unique lettre, 5 mois après les faits. Sûrement plus par obligation qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain du soir où elle avait vu son infidélité de ses propres yeux, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé aux parents Weasley qu'elle quittait Ron, ils l'avaient supplié de changer d'avis avant même de demander pourquoi elle avait prit cette décision.

1er faux pas.

Elle leur avait expliqué que c'était à cause de Ron et de sa tromperie. Il ne s'était pas excusé auprès d'elle. Il n'avait même pas tenté de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison en larmes. Molly qui l'écoutait religieusement avait soupiré et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Sa phrase l'avait marqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Ferme les yeux. C'est dur, mais une femme doit être prête à tous ces "sacrifices" pour que son mariage fonctionne."

2ème faux pas.

Bouche bée. Elle était restée bouche-bée devant des paroles si... dépassées. Si injustes!

"Pourquoi serait-ce les femmes qui donneraient tout sans rien recevoir à leur tour? Au nom de quoi devrais-je cautionner ce manque de respect à mon encontre? Je suis sa petite-amie! S'il me trompe maintenant, que fera-t-il après des années de mariage?!", avait demandé Hermione en se retenant à peine de hurler.

"Tu parles toujours comme une enfant, Hermione", l'avait réprimandé la matriarche en la regardant comme si elle avait affaire à une gamine pétulante. 'Tu dois apprendre à te taire si tu tiens tant que ça à mon petit Ron."

Elle s'était levée dans la ferme intention de partir loin de cette famille, mais Molly n'avait pas fini.

'Hermione! Cesse de jouer à l'enfant! Penses-tu que la vie est rose et qu'on se nourrit d'eau fraîche et d'amour?! Ron est un parti convenable! Laisse-le s'occuper de toi, la fidélité viendra peut-être après. Il est un héros de guerre, par Merlin! Il est beau et maintenant il est riche! Pensais-tu qu'il se contenterait d'une seule femme durant toute sa vie? Avec tous ses nouveaux avantages?".

La vérité l'avait giflé au visage plusieurs fois en regardant cette famille pas-si-parfaite que ça. Hermione s'était mordue les lèvres et avait crié.

"Alors toute votre vie vous avez cautionné les infidélités de votre mari? Quel genre de femme êtes-vous donc, Molly? Est-ce l'éducation secrète que vous alliez donner à mes enfants si j'avais continué cette mascarade avec Ron?".

Molly avait vu rouge et s'était levée en lui disant de sortir de sa maison et de ne plus y remettre pied. Choquée au-delà des mots, elle s'était précipitée vers la sortie. Ginny l'y attendait, le visage neutre. Tout indiquait qu'elle avait entendu la discussion.

"Maman a raison tu sais? Ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne manqueras de rien en étant avec Ron. Tu sais qu'il t'aime, les autres ne comptent pas. C'est juste physique..."

Ce fut Hermione qui vit rouge cette fois.

"Vous vous êtes passé le mots? Tu serais contente, toi, si Harry te trompait avec une fille plus belle que toi ?!"

La réponse fut criée immédiatement.

"Harry ne me trompera jamais!."

C'était à ce moment exact que la brune avait laissé tomber tout sens de politesse.

"Putain! Est-ce que tu t'entends? Donc c'est moi qui doit m'en prendre plein la gueule et toi non? Regardes-toi, tu hurles rien qu'à l'idée que ton _Harry_ puisse voir une autre! Et tu te permets de me faire la morale?!."

"Sors d'ici! Va-t'en! Va-t'en!", avait crié Ginny, furieuse d'entendre certaines vérités.

Hermione avait fait le deuil de sa relation avec les Weasley pendant les 5 mois qui suivirent. Les seuls qui lui adressèrent de mots sincères furent Charlie et George. Et un jour elle avait reçu la "lettre" d'excuse de Ron. Elle soupira en se reprenant. Il y avait eu exactement trois fautes d'orthographe sur chacune des 4 lignes qu'elle comportait.

 _Pitoyable..._

Harry se massa les tempes.

Fatigué.

Il était fatigué de vivre dans cette situation.

Hermione, elle, cracha sur le reste du respect qu'elle avait encore pour cette famille qui l'avait accueillit chaudement à l'époque.

― Au lieu de te faire passer pour la victime, je te conseille de te calmer immédiatement, dit elle froidement, les yeux durs. Je vais être très claire, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, si vous me gâchez ma soirée je ne serais pas aussi tolérante qu'il y a 10 ans.

Sa voix marqua une telle finalité que Blaise et Pansy cessèrent leurs bruits moqueurs.

― Et que penses-tu pouvoir faire, Granger?, cracha Ginny en s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle.

― Du calme, du calme, s'avança Blaise en levant ses mains en signe de paix. Ladies, pouvons-nous discuter sans violence?

Il fut superbement ignoré, les deux jeunes femmes étant dans un duel de regards des plus intenses. Hermione soupira. Ginny sourit d'un air vainqueur.

― Ce que je trouve regrettable, c'est que vous pensez toujours que vos actions étaient justifiées, dit Hermione. Comment pensez-vous que j'accepterais cela? Je n'ai jamais eu un cœur mauvais et tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous écarter de mon chemin et nous évoluerons dans le même écosystème sans heurt.

― Regardez-là, toute condescendante, lança Ginny colérique. Penses-tu tant être meilleure que nous? Supérieure à nous?

― Ginny, stop!, s'exclama Harry, surpris par tant de hargne et de rancœur.

― Et elle vient s'immiscer dans mon couple comme si c'était elle la Madame Potter!, s'écria-t-elle comme une hystérique. J'en ai assez d'elle, Harry! Juste va-t'en!

― Ginevra!, hurla Harry.

Même la douce musique en fond s'éteignit. Tous les regards, absolument tous, étaient posés sur la scène surréaliste se jouant devant leurs yeux. Draco regretta l'absence du maïs frit que les moldus appelaient "Pop Corn". Les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil que Draco était aussi surpris que tout le monde. Et pour cause.

Harry avait saisi durement Ginny par les épaules et il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux qui terrifia l'assemblée. Ce regard leur rappela à tous qu'ils avaient en face d'eux leur chef, certes, mais aussi l'homme qui avait tué Voldemort en personne. Vu le regard humilié et rempli de larmes de la femme aux cheveux flamboyants, elle était toute aussi terrifiée que les autres par cet air si inhabituel sur Harry.

― Ginevra, j'ai dit stop, répéta Harry lentement, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Veux-tu que je te raccompagnes à la maison? Si tu t'apprêtes à faire un scandale alors je te raccompagne à la maison.

― Harry..., murmura Hermione, touchée.

Ginny était en larmes. Hermione voulait éviter cette scène. Elle savait. Harry la choisissait toujours avant les autres. La seule exception était Ron, son autre meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne pourrait jamais choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais Ginny n'était qu'une variable. Et cela se prouvait une fois de plus alors qu'il la choisissait, elle, pour passer son Noël plutôt que de choisir sa propre femme.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son cœur à la pensée que 6 ans plus tôt, il avait faillit ne pas se marier pour la soutenir. Ginny avait pris la rupture entre son frère et Hermione comme excuse pour laisser libre-court à ses véritables pensées sur la brune. Et la rousse, en ayant marre d'entendre Harry toujours parler de Hermione, avait crié qu'il devait faire son choix. Entre elle et Hermione .

Il n'avait pas hésité en lui disant que s'il n'y avait plus d'Hermione Granger dans sa vie, alors il n'y aurait certainement pas de Madame Weasley non plus. Ginny s'était effondrée en larmes devant lui. Il s'était levé, lui avait demandé de bien faire son choix, et était sorti. Le pire c'était que la rousse savait qu'il allait la rejoindre.

Et c'était vrai. Il était venu lui raconter tout en détail autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, lui caressant tendrement la main en souriant. Il s'était même excusé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. De ne jamais s'inquiéter parce que si elle ne retrouvait plus l'amour et que lui non plus, il allait l'épouser et prendre soin d'elle à la place de Ron. Parce que les meilleurs amis s'aimaient plus que tout au monde.

Elle avait pleuré à l'époque. Peut-être que cet amour qui les liait -Harry et Ron, et Hermione et Harry- était le fruit de la guerre. Ils s'étaient confiés leurs vies après tout. Hermione s'était faite torturer sans donner la moindre information, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment où était Harry. Elle aimait Harry autant que ce dernier l'aimait en retour. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle choisit la meilleure des solutions.

― Je vais m'en aller, sourit tristement Hermione.

― Tu n'iras nulle part, affirma Harry sans battre d'un cil.

― Harry James Potter, l'appela la Gryffondor, d'une voix stricte. Si je dis que je m'en vais, c'est que même si tu as vaincu un dragon, un troll, un basilic et un mage noir, je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors maintenant, est-ce que tu m'accompagnes ou est-ce que tu aimes tant avoir l'attention sur toi que tu vas rester planté là?

Hermione ne savait pas à quel point elle ressemblait à une mère grondant terriblement son enfant. Harry fit la moue, son air docile de retour. Puis il soupira en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et il nettoya les larmes de Ginny. Il lui embrassa le front et la confia ensuite aux bons soins de Ron qui le regardait, les yeux plissés d'une rage contenue.

― Je vous accompagne!, lança Draco d'un coup en les suivant.

La porte se referma derrière eux. Il y'eut un temps de pause dans la salle, puis la musique reprit de même que les conversations. Le thème commun était bien évidemment la scène étrange donné par le couple Potter. Pansy regarda tristement Ginny qui tentait de se reprendre sans grand succès.

― Je te plains sincèrement, Weasley, fit la Serpentard.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que la rousse se remette à sangloter. Ron lança un regard noir à Pansy et s'en alla avec sa sœur.

― Si tu es seule tu peux rester avec nous, dit soudainement Blaise en s'adressant au mannequin oublié par son propre cavalier.

― Il est vraiment un _cognard_ , siffla cette dernière dans un anglais approximatif.

― Tu veux sûrement dire "connard" mais il fait souvent cet effet-là, oui, rigola Blaise.

― Va draguer ailleurs Blaise, s'il te plaît!, s'exclama Pansy, sans plus prendre la peine de cacher sa jalousie.

― Tu sais bien que mon cœur n'a jamais battu que pour toi, sourit tranquillement le noir.

Le regard langoureux qu'ils s'échangèrent gêna Millicent et le mannequin.

― Je suppose que le dicton "Le malheur de certains fait le bonheur des autres" prend tout son sens... Allez viens, on va discuter avec les autres, sourit Millicent en s'en allant, accompagnée par le top model.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Harry, Draco et Hermione étaient arrivés à l'entrée du château où attendait déjà un carrosse tiré par des sombrals.

― Je ne t'en veux pas , Harry, souffla Hermione en voyant le regard sombre de son ami. C'est vrai. Je t'avais prévenu et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, mais le problème ne vient pas de toi.

― Je pensais qu'elle s'était calmée, dit Harry. Elle m'avait promit qu'elle ne ferait rien de désagréable... ça fait presque 10 ans, j'ai cru qu'elle avait autant mûri que ce qu'elle me disait...

― Et tu l'as cru?, demanda Draco, sincèrement étonné. Dois-je me vanter de mieux connaître ta femme que toi, Potter?

― Tais-toi donc, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs, Draco?

― Je viens dire au revoir à Granger, sourit Draco, pas le moins du monde gêné devant leurs regards inquisiteurs. Et j'aimerais lui dire un mot en privé si ça ne te dérange pas...

Le bleu-gris et le fondant-miel foncé se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et ne se lâchèrent plus.

― Ok, j'ai compris, sourit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de sa meilleure amie.

― Passes chez moi demain, dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. J'achèterais du foie gras et une baguette de pain française.

― Et toi, passes une bonne soirée, la taquina Harry en s'éloignant déjà.

Seuls, ils se regardèrent, détournèrent leursyeux, puis se regardèrent de nouveau. Hermione n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Draco lui sourit timidement. Hermione le trouva adorable.

― Quand Harry m'avait dit que tu le questionnais trop à mon sujet, commença Hermione, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à "ça" comme raison.

― Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Draco sans ciller.

Il y'eut un silence.

― Tu... tu veux qu'on ailles boire un verre, là?, proposa Draco, épuisant par la même occasion sa réserve de courage pour la prochaine décennie.

― J'adorerais boire un verre avec toi, Draco, s'amusa Hermione, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il sourit encore plus timidement, de légères tâches roses apparaissant sur ses joues à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il avait l'air d'un enfant fier qu'on venait de féliciter pour une bonne action accomplie. Il était... juste trop adorable.

― Oh et puis merde!, s'exclama-t-elle en l'empoignant par sa cravate.

Tout ce dont Draco se rappela fut qu'elle avait une sacrée poigne.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/A** : Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce un Noël que vous auriez aimé vivre? XD Eh bien, moi oui! La tension était palpable! XD

Dîtes... ça vous dirait d'autres **Draco & Hermione**? Je demande parce que vu le nombre de gens qui commentent comparé à ceux qui lisent on dirait la distance entre le paradis et l'enfer ^^" Du coup j'ai peur qu'en fait les gens n'aient pas apprécié plus que ça donc votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup ^^" Sinon j'ai de belles idées et beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce couple :-) J'ai juste besoin de plus de retour afin de corriger mes erreurs, m'améliorer dans mon style, méditer sur des opinions diverses et tout simplement me sentir encouragée à écrire ^^"

 _ **Merci à**_ : Ecchymause, lilirelmo , Phyladelphia , Elsar , Delphine03 **,** Aynwen , emma05032000 , la personne anonyme qui a laissé un message d'encouragement à mon égard, à tous ceux qui ont Follow/Favorite !

On était tous/toutes d'accords que Ron + Hermione = arrangement pas terrible ^^.

 **Instant publicité** : S'il y a des fans de Naruto, j'écris des histoires/Shots également XD

A bientôt!


End file.
